Vengence
by Jokes and stories
Summary: The adult version of the Hero's of Olympus. No Smut just very dark stuff. It continues to get worst. Entire series written through Percy's Perspective.
1. A debt to pay

Mark of Athena

They sat on the bay doors with the world passing by, a shifting scenery beneath them but Percy's mind was focused on only what Annabeth had just said-Jason.

The name clung to his mind…she told him how it had happened, she told him how she had sought comfort in him. It was only lust only an urge to satisfy "a gaping hole". It meant nothing to her. Or so she told him.

Percy's mind shouted "slut" but he held his tongue, he remembered immortality, he remebered the fates and he remebered Luke. He had always held a grudge against Luke eventhough Annabeth had admitted that she saw him as a brother. Now his mind said something quite different. These memories came flooding back but he still held his tongue. Percy remebered how Annabeth had attached herself to Luke and then himself. Annabeth had sought a strong man who could lead, someone to guide and mold as her hero. She had picked him up at a young age and molded him to be the hero the prophecy demanded. He felt like a dog who had been trained to fight for the Gods, Annabeth was merely the trainer.

He stared into her grey eyes and knew what had to be done. He pushed his anger down and forced him to see her tears and hear her story. He knew what had to be done even though he didn't know if he had the strength to do it. He had a plan and he was shocked at his own cunning. He couldn't be this cold. He knew it was Lupa. Lupa had taught him to detest weakness. So, he sat their and took her in his arms. He heard her story and struggled to control the surge of anger. The Gods knew that if the Argo had been in the ocean then the ship would have drowned but Annabeth had planned this assault well…She had certainly caught him off guard. The wisdom goddess was nothing if not cold and calculating and Annabeth had all her skill.

Jason had come fresh from his quest and he had described his adventures with the other two. Annabeth had known that Percy was well and alive, yet she had taken him into her bed. "WHORE" his mind screamed but Percy held her in his lap as she continued to tell her tale. Jason had her for the months while she was "broken without, Percy". His mind's eye could only show him how Jason had ravaged her but he pushed the thought aside.

"How many time did it happen?" He finally spoke at the end of the story.

"I don't know" She replied meekly, perhaps sensing the anger in his eyes.

"When was the last time you did it?" he continued on calmly, as if reading from a questionnaire.

"The day before I met you at camp Jupiter."

"Why?" at this point his resolve and his voice both broke as sadness dwelled in his eyes and his lip began to quiver.

"It just happened Percy, we were discussing the layout of the Roman camp when…we just began to, well kiss. I didn't know what came over me!"

"What about all the other times? Did you not remember me? Did you lose your memory too perhaps?" He was trying not to cry even though sarcasm dripped from his words.

"He was different Percy, our time together was different from him…for Jason and me it was just mindless sex"

He was fuming at this point, he felt as if his life had just turned into a joke. "What about Piper? Did she know about this? Or did you guys cheat her too?

"She knows, and she approves, she is a child of Aphrodite you know."

He let the words wash over him like the cold current of the ocean at home.

He let the silence creep on them, but the silence must have weighed a ton because Annabeth spoke again.

"Percy I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did! I am very sorry! Please just forget it, I still love you!" His heart fluttered as if waking up from hibernation. She loved him! Annabeth loved him!-"FOOL", his mind shouted listen to her, she is guilty, she must suffer. Yes, Yes but why. Why couldn't he let it go. He realised that he loved her too. But he owed her a debt and debts must be paid.

He willed his eyes to blink back the tears and he forced his lips to tighten into a small smile. He would play the part of the hero, he would save Olympus again. Loyalty was a bitch but he promised that he would pay his debt to Annabeth and Jason. Forgive but never forget.

Finally he asked her: "Will it happen again?" Will you leave me for him…again?"

"No, Never" She replied earnestly but Percy felt sceptical of her claims.

They fell asleep there that night, he hugged her and snuggled closer to her warmth. They thought he was oblivious and dumb but he would teach them otherwise. They teach them what fear meant what the price of betrayal was. Perseus Jackson would collect his debt, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Divided

MoA 2

Hazel was an important card, she had to be persuaded, Frank would come running after Hazel. Leo on the other hand would most likely side with Jason, well then you will have to push him towards Hazel his mind replied. No, he couldn't think like that. He needed to keep the seven together. Seven demigods must make it to Rome and beyond. Together they were strong if they fell apart then Olympus would fall. His mother and family at camp-half blood would die. He couldn't do anything but sit still and not stare at Jason. His time will come. All three of them have wronged me and their time will come. Annabeth, Jason and Piper they must pay their debt. No one crosses Perseus Jackson and they will learn this lesson.

Percy continued to relay the information of Nico's death trance but he maintained his neutral composure. Suddenly Leo spoke: _"Uh…" Leo shifted in his chair. "One thing. The giants are expecting us to do this, right? So we're walking into a trap?"_

" _We have no choice"_

" _Don't get me wrong, Hazel. It's just that your brother, Nico… he knew about both camps, right?"_

" _Well, yes," Hazel said._

" _He's been going back and forth," Leo said, "and he didn't tell either side."_

" _You're wondering if we can trust the guy. So am I." Jason spoke._

Well, well, well what do we have here, the bastard speaks no wonder Annabeth was attracted to him he is cold and unnatural. Percy's instincts told him to steer clear of him, Jason and Annabeth had to see an oblivious Percy he had to stay silent and watch the play from his seat.

Hazel stood quickly and gave Jason a death glare. "I don't believe this. He's my brother. He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?"

Frank gently placed his hand her shoulder. "Nobody's saying that." He glared at Leo. "Nobody had better be saying that."

Leo blinked. "Look, guys. All I mean is—"

"Hazel," Jason said. "Leo is raising a fair point. I remember Nico from Camp Jupiter. Now I find out he also visited Camp Half-Blood. That does strike me as… well, a little shady. Do we really know where his loyalties lie? We just have to be careful."

"You… the great Jason Grace… the praetor I looked up to. You were supposed to be so fair, such a good leader. And now you…"

That was all Percy needed to hear, he maintained a stony expression and looked down at his shoes trying not to smile, knowing that Annabeth was searching him for signs of an explosion. After all this was his first face to face meeting with Jason after Annabeth's tale had been told.

Leo called after her. "Ah, jeez. I should—"

But Percy zoned out again…the seven must be kept together. Divided we will fall.

He fixed his breathing and looked up to find everyone talking of Atlanta and staring at him expectantly.

" _You're Captain Salt Water. Any ideas from the expert?"_ Was that resentment he heard? Was it about the fight? Was it over Annabeth? Was he on Percy's tail?

He quickly asked frank for his help and turned to Annabeth but Coach Hedge intertwined. What are you thinking you idiot, his mind shouted. We need to get away from her not take her on a quest. But that meant leaving her with Jason and somehow that was even worse.

" _This," he said, "is going to be so much fun."_ He said to the table.

A few minutes later…before they were about to descend from the ship Percy pushed towards Annabeth. "Don't do anything that will push me further away from you…please we need to take a fresh start, I am…not ready to give you up" He stuttered as he talked. Forcing each word out, he hoped that the Gods gave him the strength to do what he had to.

"Percy please trust me. I have always loved you, please try to trust me"

And just like that he began to review his own plan. What to do next? Could he really do what he had planned? He loved Annabeth but the deep stench of betrayal had settled in his heart. He was drowning in a sea of questions he had no answer to.


	3. The beast within

MoA 3

"No, Percy not right now!" Annabeth squirmed under him as he pushed her into her cabin door. He made no reply but continued to kiss her hard.

"Percy please! I need to sleep tonight. I need to prepare for Charleston tomorrow!" But Percy once again did not reply to her protests. He pinned both her hands behind her back using one of his. With his other hand he tore at her shorts and shirt, anything he could grasp really. He was angry with Phorcys, he was angry with keto but most of all he was angry at Jason. Todays adventure with the Coach and Frank had left him twitching and shaking. It had disturbed him more than he could say. Gaea had set a price on their heads and Monsters were out to collect. Phorcys and Keto would release horrid creatures on their ship and then there was Annabeth. Not to mention the variety of drugged sea creatures who served as entertainment for Phorcys, disgusting.

But, Annabeth she was going to go on this quest and his insides were burning thinking about it. He would lose her but wasn't that what he was planning to do? No that was different! How though?

He held onto her hands as he dragged her, half dressed, to her bed. He pushed her hands above her head and put a finger within her, she was ready for him. So, without any further warning he pushed in and began pounding into her, setting a punishing rhythm as she lay there with her legs spread wide. She was unable to match his thrusts as he continued to nail her with a mad man's vigour all she did was moan and shout his name out while looking at him with big pleading grey eyes. He looked down to see his sweat dropping onto her body and soon after he slowed his pace. He gave a mighty tug at her bra which forced the clasp to break. He pulled and bit her breasts and nipples marking her as his own…let Jason hear her shrieks he thought let them all hear!

His mouth finally left her supple breasts only to move to her cheek and left a bruise there and another on her neck. Finally he began to move again all the time holding her hands still.

Percy please! Stop oh…my please gods just!

He forced himself upon her, all he could think of was making her scream louder whether from pain or pleasure he no longer cared…he let himself go inside her with no protection to speak of. Unfortunately the beast within him was hungry and Percy was happy to oblige he took her again from behind and this time she found her release as he pushed himself deeper into her.

Without a word to her he gathered his light blue jeans and slipped out her cabin door. Leo had warned them of Romans on eagles and he prayed that the damned helicopter table worked, he couldn't have anymore Roman blood on his hands.

He did not bother to change out of his jeans but simply dragged himself into his own bed and within seconds sleep found him while he was hoping that the sleeping pills he had slipped into the Coaches rum found made him sleep through the nights ordeal. Life was getting progressively worse and the Coach had been getting closer to the bottle. We all have our coping mechanisms he thought sadly. And yours is punishing Annabeth, the beast inside him purred.

He saw Annabeth and Jason pressed into her bunk at Cabin 6, he saw it so clearly that it took him seconds to realise what it meant. He was having a dream. He searched around the cabin until he found no one else so he forced himself to take long strides to reach the bunk. Suddenly he notice how none of the other Athena children were present but the thought was pushed aside when he saw how Jason and Annabeth were tenderly snuggled together. This is not true he thought, they cheated on me, they played with my feelings. Annabeth had promised him that Jason meant nothing. Could Annbeth be lying? No she wasn't lying. Aphrodite's voice spoke clearly in his mind. He looked around to see the beautiful Goddess dressed in a white Greek dress. Her golden hair fell lifelessly around her shoulders and he found himself glancing back at Annabeth, who lay barely an inch away from Jason. Even after today she loves you Percy. Aphrodite spoke again, she loves you with all her heart.

Annabeth stood from her bunk as her clothes changed into black leather pants, tall boots of the same material, along with a bloodied jacket. Percy felt his insides tighten and he managed to subdue his rage just enough to not launch at Annabeth and throttle her. He was looking at Ethan's mother Nemesis.

Annabeth spoke in a strangely sad voice that didn't fit the biker description: "You must choose child, you can either have love or revenge. There is no middle path now."

The silence stretched on and on, he knew that the situation was real, demigod dreams always meant something. "Janus sends his regards but he was not willing to face your wrath after his betrayal in the Titan war". Aphrodite added with a fling of her golden hair, that were not quite as beautiful as Annabeths.

He licked his lips and tried to say something when he was reminded of Hephaestus: "Be careful of love." He had said "It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong." No, he would not make this decision at least not now. "Daybreak" he replied "come back at daybreak tomorrow. I cant make this decision, not yet." Nemesis and Aphrodite gave each other a look before nodding their heads in unison.

The women dissolved into white mist as he walked away from Jason and Annabeth in her bunk and woke up all at once with cold sweat dripping from his neck. They had approached Charleston, Annabeth was officially beginning her quest. The time to pick a path had come.


End file.
